


Adventures in America's Heartland

by pearl_o



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Road Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-25
Updated: 2005-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_o/pseuds/pearl_o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let me ask you something, Fraser -- why do we always got to do everything <i>your</i> way, huh?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in America's Heartland

Ray had an actual _plan_ for the trip. He had a _good_ plan. Him behind the wheel, Fraser with the map, cruising the highways, speeding along, stopping every once in a while when it was really necessary to refill coffee and pick up burgers to eat leaning against the car in the McDonald's parking lot. Crash in a cheap motel as late as possible, start off again first thing in the morning. They didn't even have the wolf along to slow them down with bathroom breaks.

The thing Ray hadn't been counting on was the same thing he always forgot to count on.

"Ah, but Ray," Fraser had said, settling into the passenger seat, "odds are, this will be my only chance to ever see the heart of America. It would be such a waste to not make the most of it. You know, a wise man once said, it's not about the destination, it's about the _journey_."

"What wise man?" said Ray.

"Oh, well, I don't quite remember," Fraser admitted cheerfully. "The point still stands, though. Oh, look, Ray, we must stop here, it's the world's largest waffle iron--"

"--an outhouse museum--"

"--a wax replica of Custer's Last Stand--"

"--a scenic vista--"

"--a historical marker--"

"--blah blah blahbitty blah blah blah, we _have_ to stop here!"

By the time they stopped for dinner on day three -- an hour earlier than Ray would've stopped on his own -- they'd gotten about half as far as Ray had scheduled them for.

Fraser ate his grilled cheese and fries with gusto; Ray picked at his patty melt and passed the rest of his fries over to Fraser and nursed his coffee. The waitress came over to refill Fraser's milk glass about eight gazillion times, and Fraser looked up and smiled at her and said "thank you kindly" each and every single time.

"We could probably make it another couple of miles before bed," Ray said, after the waitress dropped off the check.

Fraser glanced up at him. "Oh, I don't know, Ray" -- which was always a lie when Fraser said it; Fraser always knew -- "I'm about tuckered out. Why don't we call it a day?"

"_Fine_," said Ray. "That's just fine and dandy. Here, give me that--"

He reached out for the bill, but Fraser snatched it away.

"No, Ray, let me -- I'd like to--"

"Fine," said Ray again, crossing his arms.

Ray made Fraser wait out by the car while he checked them into the hotel; after he got the key, he came back outside and gestured over, and Fraser followed him to their room with the duffel bags.

Ray took a shower first thing. When he came out, wrapped in the crappy motel towel, Fraser was sitting on one of the beds, stripped down to just his boxers and undershirt, and smiling. Ray ignored him and headed to the other bed and started putting on his own shorts.

"Ray?" Fraser said uncertainly.

"What is it, Fraser?" Ray dropped the towel to the floor, and lay back on the bed without looking over towards Fraser's voice.

"Is something wrong?"

"Why would anything be wrong?" Ray said.

Fraser got up from the bed and walked the few steps to the other, standing right in Ray's peripheral vision.

"Frankly," said Fraser, "I have no idea, but the evidence seems to indicate _something_."

Ray snorted. "Yeah. _Something_."

"Ray--"

"Let me ask you something, Fraser -- why do we always got to do everything _your_ way, huh? Why don't you ever do like _I_ say?"

Fraser sat down on the edge of the bed, next to Ray, and reached out his hand to Ray's thigh. "I don't -- we don't -- Ray."

"Fraser," said Ray.

"You think I'm pushy?"

"_Ha_," said Ray.

Fraser squeezed Ray's thigh tightly. "We can -- do things your way," he said softly, and he gave Ray a long, considering look.

* * *

First thing Ray tried was, "You, uh -- why don't you take your clothes off?"

"All right," said Fraser. He stood up, and Ray sat up at the same time, till he was leaning back against the cheap headboard and the pillows and he could watch Fraser strip. Fraser took everything off just like normal, not like he was trying to be sexy but not like he was nervous, either. He picked his clothes up and set them on the other bed behind him, and turned back to Ray.

Ray was busy staring at Fraser's body -- it always freaked him out a little, just how attractive Fraser really was, his muscles and his skin and just everything, right in place -- so it took him a minute to realize Fraser was waiting for him to say something else.

"Right," said Ray. "Okay, come kiss me, Fraser."

Fraser crawled onto the bed and knelt above Ray, resting his legs outside Ray's and reaching out to hang on to the headboard on either side of Ray's head. He leaned forward and kissed Ray, slow and intent and serious. Ray closed his eyes and hung on, tugging gently at Fraser's thick hair the way Fraser always liked.

He waited for Fraser to move his hands, start touching him, but Fraser wasn't doing anything like that, even after they'd been kissing for a couple minutes. Ray pulled away far enough to look Fraser in the face.

Fraser looked dreamy, like he was totally out of it. He blinked at Ray for a few seconds, looking confused, and then he seemed to shake it off. "What do you want to do next, Ray?" he said.

Jesus, Fraser's _voice_\--

Ray said roughly, "Lie down."

Fraser's smile spread across his face, and his breathing got heavier. "Yes, Ray." He climbed off of Ray's lap and stretched out next to him on the bedspread.

Ray stared him for a couple seconds, and then stood up himself. They had condoms ... somewhere, where were they? In his jacket? In Fraser's bag? Out in the car? And where was the lube? He searched through the room and finally found them both at the bottom of the duffel, and he grabbed them and set them on the bed while he took off his underwear again.

Fraser was still lying on the bed, absolutely motionless. His eyes were closed, and his arms were folded neatly across his chest, same as when he was sleeping. He was breathing as heavy as Ray'd ever heard him, and his cock was hard against his belly.

"Fraser," Ray said, stepping closer, but when Fraser opened his eyes and looked at him Ray forgot what he was going to say. "Uh. What. What do you want to do?"

"I thought we were doing this _your_ way," Fraser said huskily.

"Right. Right, we are," Ray said. "I was just checking."

Fraser was still staring at him -- jeez, he looked _hungry_.

"Touch yourself, will you?" Ray said, and Fraser looked at him a moment more and nodded before he closed his eyes and reached for his cock.

Ray spread out next to him on the bed. He couldn't decide which he wanted to watch -- Fraser's face, all tense and shaken with pleasure, or Fraser's hand, moving steady and even on his cock, over and over and over, so he watched both, back and forth.

He leaned forward and kissed the corner of Fraser's mouth. "It's okay to make noise, you know," he whispered. "You can -- you can talk to me."

Maybe Fraser had just been waiting for that permission, Ray didn't know, but he seemed to have lots to say, all of it spilling out all at once. "Oh, Ray," Fraser said, "oh, Ray, oh, god, you, you're so, I wish--"

"What?" said Ray. He brushed Fraser's sweaty hair off his forehead. "What do you wish?"

"Oh," said Fraser, "oh, oh, oh," each one slightly breathier, slightly sloppier than the last.

"It's okay, Fraser, it's -- do it faster--"

He watched greedily as Fraser doubled the speed of his strokes, his hand moving faster and faster over his hard-on -- Fraser was shaking, Fraser was clenching, Fraser was -- was -- was _losing_ it, and Ray needed to kiss him, right then, and he could feel it when Fraser came, feel it through his whole body even as Fraser almost bit off his tongue.

* * *

"You got off on that, huh?" said Ray.

"It was ... enlightening, certainly," Fraser answered.

Ray scoffed and said, "Yeah, _enlightening_."

Fraser ignored that, looking Ray up and down. "And now? What would you like to--"

Ray stretched as far as he could on the bed, arching up a little for good measure. "You know what, Fraser, why don't you surprise me?"

* * *

Fraser's fingers hurt at first, they always did, until Ray's body said, "Hey, I remember this, this is good, let's go, full speed ahead" and then everything was good. Fraser had three fingers up Ray's ass and his other hand jerking him off, slow and sweet; Ray felt like a jellyfish or something, one of those things that were no bones at all, just floating along in the sea. Ray kept his eyes closed, because looking at Fraser's face was too intense, but he still could tell how Fraser was staring, he could _feel_ it.

"Oh, _Ray_," Fraser sighed, barely audible. "Oh, Ray, you know -- you do know -- god, I _love_ you--" and he leaned over and wrapped his mouth all the way around Ray's dick.

Ray opened his eyes, reaching out blindly for Fraser's head, and Fraser made a slurpy noise, twisted his fingers around, and Ray hissed and shook apart and came in Fraser's mouth.

* * *

"Well, that was certainly pleasant," Fraser said, when they were cleaned up and in bed, ready to sleep.

"That was just the word I was thinking," Ray said.

"There's no reason to be snotty, Ray," Fraser said admonishingly. He reached up and turned off the lamp, leaving them in the dark.

"Oh, no? My mistake." Ray yawned.

Fraser was quiet for a minute. Ray was half-asleep when Fraser said, "I'm sure when we get to Canada, you'll be just as interested in getting to know the country as I am here." He sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

"Yeah," Ray said, "yeah, you're probably right, Fraser. I'll be begging you to show me the world's biggest gold pan or an igloo church." The only parts of Canada Ray had any interest in were the parts where Fraser was, but whatever. "Look, go to sleep already, okay? We have a lot of ground to make up tomorrow."

"Mm-hmm," Fraser said, "as you say."

Ray rolled over onto his side; he could feel Fraser's lips on the back of his neck just as he fell asleep.

* * *

"Look, Ray!" Fraser said brightly, pointing at the road sign. "A petrified forest!"

Ray scowled, cursed in his head, and started looking for the exit.


End file.
